Stories of NaruSaku
by NarutoxSakura4ever
Summary: (A redo of 45 Stories of NaruSaku.) Short stories of Naruto and Sakura in different themes and situations, when will this be done? When I run out of prompts! Please enjoy these short stories of my favorite couple NaruSaku! Coming up: Story Six: Prompt: Naruto Finds Out Sakura Is Pregnant. *Temporarily stopped*
1. Story 1: Confession (Naruto)

Story One: Confession: Prompt: Naruto Confessing His Feelings to Sakura

Naruto sat on the bench at the entrance of village, waiting for Sakura patiently. He had fulfilled his promise to Sakura, he ended the war, everything was a peace. Except his heart. His heart was throbbing as seconds of time ticked away. He remembered the last time he had sat next to Sakura on this bench, it had been three almost four years ago. He was twelve years old, Sakura had a huge crush on Sasuke, so he had decided to get close to Sakura in one way he knew he could; to pose as Sasuke.

He laughed, what a stupid idea that had been. It just made Sakura like Sasuke even more. While he posed as Sasuke he complimented her on the thing she despised the most about herself; her thought that, that emo complimented her on her forehead! How stupid! Really in his opinion, her forehead was cute and kissable, there were so many times where he would wanted to kiss that forehead. More times than he could count.

Naruto figured that this would be a perfect time to confess that back then it was him and that he loved the pinkette terribly. He had asked yesterday for Sakura to meet him here so they could talk. He gave her no further details. She said alright, but there was a high chance that she just said that to get him off her back. Now that Sasuke was back in the village… she was probably going to spend all her time with him, catching up with him. Naruto would be a forgotten memory of Sakura's. Would _be_? He probably already _was_. She was probably with Sasuke at this very moment. Who would blame her? She was in love with the guy.

He looked over at the flowers on the bench and the note inside. It was time to go with 'B'. He had already been waiting two hours. Naruto sighed and went on his way, leaving the flowers and note on the bench just in case if Sakura decided to show up.

Only a few moments after Naruto left, Sakura came running towards the bench shouting Naruto's name. She had been late meeting with him since she was needed at the hospital. Sakura stopped in the front of the bench and looked around for her blond friend."Naruto?" She paused and looked around a moment, "I thought he would wait up longer than two hours. Huh, he probably thought I stood him up."

Sakura walked over to the bench and sat down. She placed her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. Why did the hospital have to ask for then? When Naruto wanted to see her? She sighed, when she was younger, she wouldn't have gave a care about something so insignificant like Naruto wanting to meet up with her. She normally would have just blown it off, but when he came back and as the months passed, things began to change. She began to care more and more of what Naruto thought of her. From her appearance, to her strength, to the things she could do for him.

Sakura now cared very deeply for Naruto, her best friend Ino, began to declare she was in love with the knucklehead. Of course she denied it, she could never love Naruto, could she? But why did she feel the way she did when she was with him? Why did her heart pound? Why did her palms begin to get sweaty and her head feel like it was spinning? Could this be all really be the symptoms of love? She never really felt like that way or experience any of this when she was around Sasuke. Even now she didn't.

The pinkette's thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the scent of roses. She looked over and saw two dozen pink roses laying beside her. Her eyes made their way onto the folded paper and read, _Sakura Haruno._

Her eyes danced with delight, she knew that this was from Naruto. She picked up the flowers and smelled them. Sakura smiled as she visualized Naruto going into the Yamanaka's flower shop and buying them for her. A big smile on his face. His smile… She loved his smile.

Sakura pulled the note out of the flowers and sat the flowers across her lap. She unfolded the note and began to read it,

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you are reading this letter, and I hope it's you reading this letter and some nosy person, then you have finally arrived. I asked you to come today to finally do something I've been wanting to do for a long time, but haven't be able to. I told myself, that I wouldn't tell you this until I fulfilled that one promise to you. You should know what that promise is. You came to me crying, I hated seeing your tears, so I promised you, I would bring Sasuke back for you. I have finally done that._

_Anyway, first off, I'd like to say, back when we were twelve, when Sasuke complimented you on your forehead, it was actually me. Yeah, I figured it would be the only way for me to connect with you and just talk to you for a moment. I have a few regrets, but one thing I don't regret was learning a little about you in that one moment. You can hit me if you want next time you see me._

_The second thing, the second thing is very important. This is the thing I've always been wanting to do, but haven't felt I was able to. Confess my love for you. Yes, I love you, Sakura-chan. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love your smile and laugh, it always makes me want to smile. I love it when you fight and get feisty, it's-it's, very hot. I love when you make sure I'm eating right and all, it makes me so happy! I love it when you hit me, yell at me, support me, and cheer me on. I love everything you do for me and, I appreciate it more than you could possibly know._

_I will never stop loving Sakura-chan, even if you don't love me. I can never love another girl. No one can take your place in my heart. You will always be my one and only love._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Tears dropped from Sakura eyes as she read the end of the letter. She quickly folded the letter and placed it back in the flowers. She picked up the flowers and went racing down to Naruto's apartment. Her heart ached with a great pain she never knew that she could have. She knew this was it, all those symptoms she had really were love towards Naruto.

When did it start? When did it begin? When did this love start to blossom in her heart? Did it start when he came back to the village? Or when she first saw him in the four tails mode? That didn't matter, all she knew that she was in love with Naruto and she needed to him that.

Luckily for her Naruto's apartment wasn't far from here, only a few blocks away. She ran all the way there without stopping for a moment, she approached the small apartment building and ran upstairs to find Naruto's room. Sakura approached Naruto's room and knocked on the door quickly.

"Naruto! Naruto please open up!" she cried. "I'm so sorry I was late! I was needed at the hospital and-and when I got to the bench, you were gone!"

She began knocking again, hoping Naruto would soon open the door. She hoped he wasn't angry with her now for kind of standing him up. Sakura waited a few more moments and then knocked again. But there was still no answer, she didn't even hear him coming to the door. She pressed her forehead gently against the door. All these feelings welling up in her, she couldn't take them. She needed to get them out.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I wanted to meet with you! I read the note that you left with the flowers. I want you to know, I know that you love me!"

She closed her teary eyes and pressed her lips together, "I know I don't deserve you, but I love you too!"

Sakura heard a light thud behind her, she quickly spun around and saw that Naruto was now before her. His mouth a gap, his eyes wide with awe of what he most likely just heard, "What did you say, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled gently, "Baka… I said, I love you!"

"Is-is this a dream?" he asked.

Sakura walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest, Naruto looked down at her unsure of what to do. His mind and heart were racing. His hands rose and was about to place them on her hips. But stopped in fear he may disrespect her.

Sakura looked up at him with a puzzled look, "Naruto you're supposed to put your hands on my hips. You want to kiss me don't you?"

"More-more than anything! Are you sure it's okay for me to touch you like this?"

"Of course it is," she replied, taking his hands and placing them on his hands on her hips.

Naruto blushed deeper, never in his wildest, okay maybe in his wildest dreams, that he would actually be with Sakura like this. In this kind of position. Sakura ran her small hands, up his chest and to his broad shoulders. She stood on her tip toes, leaned forward, and slowly closed her eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned forward too. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. The girl he loved, was finally returning his feelings, about to kiss him.

Naruto's lips finally touched Sakura's gently. How soft they felt, just like he imagined that they would be. He pressed his lips a bit more to Sakura's, he felt her immediately begin to return the kiss. Naruto's heart felt like it was going to explode, he was sure that Sakura could hear how loudly it was beating.

Sakura slowly pulled away, and looked up at Naruto, a deep blush covered her face. Naruto's eyes remained closed, he was probably trying to take what just happened all in still. He was probably in the frame of mind that this was a dream still.

"Naruto," Sakura said. "Earth to Naruto."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I just died and went to Heaven or this a dream." he said, opening his eyes again. "Please, don't let this be a dream."

"I promise to you it's not a dream," Sakura took Naruto's hands in her's. "I love you, Naruto. I really, truly love you!"

Naruto smiled brightly, "I'll forever hold you to that!" he exclaimed, as he kissed her forehead gently.

Sakura just smiled.

End.

* * *

**A/N ~ So, I decided to redo the 45 Stories of NaruSaku, I don't know why. I felt like I could do better for my OTP. XD So, I did. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Story 2: Comfort

Story 2: Comfort: Prompt: Naruto Comforting Sakura From a Broken Heart

Sakura couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She saw Sasuke, her boyfriend, with another girl. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his hands roaming her whole backside, He whispered things in the girl's ear, in reaction she giggled and cooed his name. Sakura wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry no matter what. She wasn't even going to confront him. She just turned and walked away.

Sakura always knew that Sasuke was cheating on her. She found that it was suspicious that he got text messages in the middle of their date and something "suddenly came up". Well, that was when he didn't blow off their dates. And anytime she called him, she would always get a busy tone. But despite all the pretty solid evidence, she always cast the idea of Sasuke cheating on her to the side, never wanting to think about the high chance of it being true.

She regretted that she had.

Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes every now and again, but ended up blinking them away. She didn't want to cry, he wasn't worth crying over. Sasuke was just a jerk, a liar, a cheater... he was no good for her. She could be with someone who treated her right and actually would be faithful to her. She could be with someone who actually loved her.

Sakura looked up at the sky, just to think tomorrow would've been their two year anniversary. Not anymore. Sakura was planning to move in with Sasuke soon. Not anymore. She planning on marrying Sasuke and spending her entire life with him. Not anymore; none that was happening now. The next time she would see Sasuke it would be to break up with him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto running towards her, waving and smiling as usual. She put on a fake smile, she didn't what him to find out that she was really hurting inside. Naruto stopped in front of Sakura, "Hey, so are you busy right now?"

"Oh no, not all," Sakura replied in her most cheerful voice. "Why do you ask?"

"Huh? No date with Sasuke or anything?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. "Weird, you're normally always with him!"

"No, not today."

"Oh, well in that case do you wanna get some ramen with me?"

"Um, sure, why not?" she simply replied.

"Ah! Seriously?! Alright, today must be my lucky day!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto and Sakura made their way down to Ichiraku's. Silence loomed between them. Normally when they going somewhere together, they would talk about random things. Work, missions, anything that was on either of their minds. Naruto looked over at Sakura, her face was downcast, her eyes looking towards the ground and her feet.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan? You seem kinda down."

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. I have just been having a hard time at the hospital." she replied, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Did you work today?" Naruto asked, looking over her.

"Not today, but yesterday yeah," Sakura lied. This was her vacation week, she hadn't been at the hospital at all. Sakura didn't want Naruto to find out that she was hurting. She was always burdening him with her problems.

"Oh, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, no, that's okay Naruto!"

"Alright then, but if you want to talk to me about anything I'm here." Naruto said, smiling at her.

Sakura smiled a bit back, then looked back down. They approached Ichiraku's, the aroma of ramen filled the air, Naruto laughed, "Ah, it smells sooo good! I wonder if the old man is working on a new flavor!"

Naruto lifted the cloth that hung above the entry way, allowing Sakura to enter first. Sakura went in and took at seat in a stool, Naruto sat down next to her, "Welcome! The usual for you two?" the elderly man asked.

"Hey old man! Yeah, the usual for me, extra pork!" Naruto said. "What about you Sakura?"

"Huh? Yeah, the usual," Sakura answered, almost not hearing the question.

"Coming right up!"

The old man went to the back to begin cooking the ramen. Sakura continued stayed pretty silent, not even looking up. The visions of Sasuke cheating on her lingered in her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes again, this time she was unsure if she could hold them back anymore. She didn't want to cry, she especially didn't want to cry in front of Naruto.

Sakura closed her eyes and bit her lip, _Don't cry! Don't cry Sakura! Don't cry in front of him! _she thought, feeling the tears continuing to sting her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, did you hear me?" Naruto paused, Sakura looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Naruto turned fully towards her, "Sakura-chan, you're crying..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to! Not in front of you!" Sakura cried.

"I knew something was wrong. What happened?" Naruto asked, turning her stool towards him. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Talk to me."

Sakura lip quivered, tears fell from her eyes, her hands trembled, "It's-it's Sasuke-kun, he-he was cheating on me!"

Sakura's words rang through Naruto's head. Anger began to spread through the blond, a frown formed on his face. Sasuke knew how much Sakura loved him and he turns around and-no, this was something that was not going fly. Naruto got up from his stool and went out of the ramen shop.

"Nar-Naruto, where are you going?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm going to find Sasuke! I'm not going to let him get away with hurting you!"

Sakura ran up to Naruto and grabbed his arm, "No, Naruto, please he's not worth it!"

Naruto stopped and looked down at Sakura. Her head was pressed up against Naruto's arm as she continued to cry, "Please, just stay with me..." she whimpered.

Naruto eyes lowered as he wrapped his arms around Sakura gently. His anger slowly began to fade into sorrow for the girl he loved. He hated it when she cried.

"It's alright Sakura-chan," Naruto said, touching the back of her head. "Everything will be okay."

Sakura continued to cry, burying herself into him. This pain was unbearable, she could hardly take it. If it weren't for Naruto being with her, she would have felt even worse. Naruto was always there for her. In the good times and bad, in the happy and sad times. He genuinely cared for her, he always had, and probably always would.

"I'll hold you as long as I have to," she heard him say. "I'll do anything to make you happy again Sakura-chan. Your smile lights up my life."

Sakura closed her eyes. Yes, she knew now this was true; though other guys would hurt her, there was only one guy she knew for sure wouldn't. And that was none other than the famous knucklehead, goofball, ramen lovin', ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

End

* * *

**A/N ~ So, this is my second story! Oh, note that these are just randomly made up. The first story is not continued, they are short stories so, yeah! I hope you enjoyed this one. :) **


	3. Story 3: Naruko and Sakuro

Story 3: Naruko and Sakuro: Prompt: Genderbent

Naruko watched as her boyfriend studing intently, how could he sit there and do that _all day? _She sighed, turning her attention back to the T.V. program she was watching. Well really, she wasn't interested in the program, heck she didn't even know what it was about. Naruko flipped the channel, another boring show about wars. Again she flipped the channel and sighed, louder this time making sure Sakuro could hear her. Naruko peeked over at him, he hadn't moved. She puffed her cheeks out and flipped the channel again. Sometimes she thought Sakuro ignored her intentionally.

She placed herself in a upside down position on the couch, Sakuro hated when she did that! This had to get his attention! She looked over at him again, still he was reading and jotting down notes. Naruko groaned and crossed her arms, what was going to take to his nose out of that book?! She wanted, desired Sakuro's attention, but she was not getting any. Naruko began to push herself back up, she moved one leg forward and then the other. She landed on her feet, but then lost balance and slipped on a nearby rug and twisting her ankle.

"Ow!" she cried, as tears welled up in her eyes. "Sakuro-kun!"

Naruko looked over and saw Sakuro getting up and coming to her aid, this made her smile through her tears. But for this being the only way to get Sakuro up was a bit disappointing. Sakuro knelt by Naruko's side and looked her straight in the eye, "How many times do I have to tell you to not hang upside down on the couch?" He scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the couch.

"I'm sorry... How did you know I was hanging upside on the couch?"

"A wild guess." he replied, putting his hands on his hips.

Naruko looked at Sakuro with her big, blue eyes, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Sakuro couldn't be mad at her when she gave him the puppy dog eyes, Sakuro sighed and ran his fingers through his short pink hair, then went down to the end of the couch, he examined Naruko's twisted ankle, "Well, you twisted it pretty good." he said simply, before standing to his feet and heading to the kitchen.

"It's not my fault," Naruko said, looking up at Sakuro.

"Then who's fault is it?"

"Yours!"

Sakuro looked at Naruko in surprise, how was it his fault that she had twisted her ankle? He couldn't remember how many time he had told her not to do that. The couch was not a set of monkey bars to be hanging upside down on, it was to sit on. Nothing more and nothing less. He sighed and shook his head, his girlfriend could be so weird at times. Sakuro placed some ice in a baggy and went back into the living room. Naruko, sat there watching what he was going to do,, tears were still welled up in her eyes, "What are you going to do? Is it going to hurt? It already hurts pretty bad so..."

"Shh," he shushed her. "Calm down, it's not going to hurt."

Sakuro made hand signs and soon a glowing green light appeared around his masculine hands. He placed his hands over Naruko's swollen ankle, and began to reduce the swelling and soreness. Naruko grunted gently in pain, Sakuro looked at her, "How many times do I have to tell you that the couch is not a jungle gym?"

"Like I said it's your fault I got hurt!" Naruko argued.

"How is it my fault?" Sakuro asked, stopping the jutsu. "Did I tell you to flip off the couch?"

"But, you weren't paying any attention to me."

"Naruko, I told you I'm going to be busy the next few days. I have medical exams coming up," Sakuro paused, looking down. "And I want to be a good doctor so I can support you... Us... later on."

A deep blush spread across Naruko's face, her mouth opened a bit and her blue eyes widen. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She looked down shyly, she didn't know that Sakuro had been thinking about that kind of thing. Sakuro's love for her was stronger than she thought it was. Sakuro kneed over to the end of the couch with Naruko. He smiled, she was so cute when she blushed. He placed to fingers under her chin lifted her head gently, "You are such a klutz, you know that?" he said gently. "But, I still love this klutz."

Sakuro leaned in close, pressing his forehead against Naruko's. Naruko looked into Sakuro's beautiful green eyes, the deep blush on her face wasn't going away it was just glowing brighter. Sakuro, only Sakuro, could make her blush like this. Other guys like, Hinota, had tried to pursue her and confessed his love to her, but there was only one guy Naruko desired to be with and that was Sakuro. She loved Sakuro with all her heart, and if she were with someone other than him, she wouldn't be happy, she wouldn't be satisified. How she finally won Sakuro's heart, she will never know, but really that didn't matter. As long as he was her's, nothing mattered.

"Do-do you really want to marry me, Sakuro-kun?" Naruko whispered gently.

"Yes, I want to marry you, baka. You're the one I chose. You're the one I wanted in the end."

"Hmph, what about the time when you wanted to be with Sasuka?"

"In the past...* Sakuro whispered, cupping Naruko's cheek.

Naruko held her breath and closed her eyes as Sakuro leaned in for a kiss. She was still so shy about kissing him even if they had been dating almost two years. Sakuro kissed Naruko gently, his eyes half opened to look upon the girl's blushing face. Never in a million years did he think he would fall for her. He was certain that one day he would be with Sasuka. He thought it was destined, but then he somehow had fallen for Naruko Uzumaki.

Sakuro kissed her again this time a little longer, Naruko's heart was pounding now. She gently took Sakuro's hands in her's and began to gently kiss him back. They sat there for a while, kissing each other gently, holding hands. A light smacking sound and the low volume of the T.V. could only be heard. Naruko moved her right, twisted ankle slightly and flinched in pain.

"Ow-ow-ow," Naruko whimpered.

"Oh, forgot about the ice." Sakuro said, nervously laughing. "Sorry, I thought I could kiss the pain away."

Sakuro winked at her, Naruko gently laughed, "Well, it worked... for a while anyway."

Sakuro stood up and placed the ice on Naruko's ankle, she sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"Mmm-hmm," Sakuro hummed, kissing his girlfriend's forehead. "Is there anything else I could get you?"

"Maybe some ice cream?"

"Flavor?"

"Orange sherbert! You know that's my favorite."

Sakuro nodded as he turned and headed for the kitchen, "I know, I know."

"Oh and Sakuro-kun, one more thing!" Naruko called out.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked, turning toward her.

"I think you'll make a fine doctor," Naruko paused and smiled brightly. "And an amazing husband."

Sakuro blushed faintly and smiled back. Naruko made a heart with hands, Sakuro turned and smiled more, heading for the kitchen again. Naruko sighed gently, never before in her life did she think that she wanted get hurt a little bit more often, especially if Dr. Haruno was tending to her!

* * *

**A/N ~ Wow, I found that amazingly fun to write. I really liked how male Sakura came out! He seemed kind of hot in a way. XD Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this! Next story will be posted soon! :) **


	4. Story 4: I Fell For My Sensei

Story 4: I Fell For My Sensei: Prompt: Sakura Develops a Crush on Her Teacher, Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura sat in her seat half listening to her substitute art sensei, Naruto Uzumaki. She tried to listen wholeheartedly, but like the other girls, she found him incredibly handsome. He was tall and well built, his skin was tanned and flawless. His eyes were a beautiful sky blue and his hair was short and spiky. He loved art as much as she did and he was really talented too. He was kind, gentle, nice, and on occasions funny. The best part about it was that she got to sit in the front, where she was closest to him.

Naruto's eyes left the chalkboard and onto the students, all the girls were staring at him smiling, some were even blushing. Naruto looked down and smiled a bit. It was the same thing with every class he taught. Girls stared him. It had been like that ever since he had become a substitute. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and smiled up at the class, "Today class, this will be my last day with you. Sai sensei will be returning, Monday."

There was an uproar among the girls as soon as Naruto said that. Sakura looked at the blond with a sad look, she knew it wasn't going to be permanent, but to hear that this was the last day she'd see him sadden her.

Naruto looked around the room and sighed, ah these were fun days, the kids actually cooperated with him. He looked at the girl sitting in the front row on the left, especially her, the girl who had a great passion for art, Sakura Haruno. Since a month ago, when he started substituting for Sai, he was interested in the young pinkette. He found her attractive from outside, in. But a grown man of twenty three with a seventeen year old, wouldn't that be pretty akward? He shook his head and then clapped his hands, "Alright class, it's time to see your homework assignments."

Sakura's heart lept out of her chest, her assignment! She had forgotten all about it, all last night she had drawn a collage of Naruto in different stances. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair nervously as Naruto approached the first desk of the front row. He was going to be expecting something from her. She opened her backpack and rummaged through it. She found her sketch book and quickly pulled it out, flipping through the contents of the book. Sakura couldn't find a page where her sensei wasn't drawn in. She bit her lip as Naruto approached her desk, she looked up at him and he down at her.

"Haruno-san," he began. "I'm sure you have drawn something spectacular again?"

"Ah... about that." Sakura began, gently biting her lip. "I didn't draw anything Naruto sensei."

"You haven't? Then what's the sketch book in your hands?"

"Oh these, these-these are incomplete drawings." Sakura held the book close to her her chest.

Naruto gave her a surprised look, she had never been one to not turn in a assignment. Especially this one, this assignment was worth fifty percent of her grade in art. He sighed, he couldn't have her fail. "See me after class."

Naruto walked past her and to the back row. Sakura held her breath, her and Naruto, alone after class? The thought of it made her heart throb.

xXxXx

After class was over, all the girls gathered around Naruto saying good bye and wishing him luck. Sakura remained in her seat completely still, watching the scene. Her heart racing a million miles a minute, her palms were moist from sweat, her throat was dry as the Sand Village. After a few moments the girls finally left the room. Naruto sighed with relief and shut the door as the final girl left, Sakura swallowed hard, a lump formed in her throat. Naruto looked toward her as he took a seat at his desk, "Haruno-san." He motioned for her to come.

Sakura got up from her seat and approached the desk slowly, her legs shook slightly as she approached. Naruto looked at her, hands clasped together, "I don't believe for a moment you didn't do that assignment. You're a very responsible young lady."

"No sensei, I really didn't. I've been distracted."

Naruto blinked, so she really didn't do her assignment? Surprising! He rubbed his chin, still he didn't want to fail her, "Maybe you can finish one of the those incomplete drawings and hand one into me."

"I um," Sakura paused, a faint blush spread across her cheeks. "I can't do that."

"And, why not?" Naruto questioned. "Do you have something to do?"

Sakura shook her head, "They are already finished."

Naruto looked at her with a perplexed look on his face, just earlier she had told him that they were incomplete, now they were complete? Sakura had lied to him, "Haruno-san, why did you lie to me? Do you want to fail?" he began. "Let me see the book."

"But, I-" Sakura began.

"Now." he said sternly.

Sakura did want to, but did as she was told. She went back over to her desk, got her sketch book, and went back over to Naruto's desk. Naruto extended out his hand, she gave him the sketchbook and looked down. She knew once Naruto saw all those drawings of him, he was going to scold her or laugh or tell her mother and father. Naruto began to flip through the pages, his eyes widen to what he saw; it was him. Every page was a picture of him in a different pose while he was teaching, with different facial expressions. They were an exact likeness of him. Naruto closed the book and handed it back to her, "Here you go."

Sakura took the book and looked up at him, prepared for the worst. Naruto wasn't frowning, nor did he look angry, he was smiling. Sakura blinked a few times, he was happy she had drew him?

"Haruno-san, in all my years of teaching art, I've never seen more beautiful art than what's in that book," Naruto began. "And no, it's not because they are drawings of me."

"You-you really think they're good?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, BUT, you can't turn those in."

Sakura sighed, "I figured that much. Looks like I'm going to fail this semester."

"Not necessarily," Naruto said, beginning to pack his things in his brief case. "I'll have Sai extend the assignment til Monday for you. You can work on it over the weekend."

"Oh thank you, sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

They looked each other smiling gently, this was the last time they would see each other again. Well unless of course Naruto substituted for Sai again, but that was rare. Sakura laughed a bit to break the silence, "Um, well, I should... go." she said, gently.

"Yeah, um, you should," Naruto said, gently. "It was nice teaching you, Haruno-san."

Sakura bowed, "Thank you for teaching me."

She turned and went back to her desk to get her things. Naruto stared at the pinkette and perched his lips, from what he had just seen it seemed that Sakura was as attracted to him as he was her. He stood up just as Sakura was heading for the door, she looked back at him, "Good-bye." she said, gently but sadly. She began to open the door, but stopped when she felt Naruto gently grab her wrist. Sakura gasped gently and blushed a bit, what was this? She turned around and saw that her sensei was standing right behind, looking down shyly with a light blush across his own face.

"I'll miss you too much," Naruto began, looking up at her a bit. "Do think it would be it would be okay if I called you sometime?"

Sakura turned around and looked at Naruto in surprise, "But, you're-you're my sensei..."

"No, I'm not, this is my last day remember?" Naruto gently took Sakura's hand in his, Sakura looked at him and smiled, a bright blush now stained on her face. That's right, today was his last day there, he wasn't her sensei anymore, if they went out it would be okay. Naruto placed her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I really like you Sakura-chan, I've liked you ever since the time I first saw you," He paused. "And judging by your sketch book you like me too?"

Sakura smiled gently and nodded, "I like you a lot sen- I mean, Naruto-san."

Naruto kissed her hand again, kissing every one of her fingers, "You don't think this is akward though? I mean with our age gap..."

"No, age doesn't mean much to me. Beside it's not like your fifty."

"Um, well." Naruto paused, his eyes shifted a bit.

"You mean you're really-!" Sakura paused, looking at blond. Naruto started laughing. "Oh, you tricked me!"

"Yeah, I'm not fifty, I'm really twenty-three, is that alright?"

Sakura nodded in response. Naruto smiled, leaned in, and kissed her forehead softly. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed gently, she had only had dreamed of a moment like this.

* * *

**A/N ~ Shojo alert! My own story reminds me of a one-shot, senseixstudent manga. XD Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! R&R! **


	5. Story 5: Confession (Sakura)

Story Five: Prompt: Sakura Realizes That It's Not Sasuke She Loves

Confession (Sakura)

It was over, the war was finally over. No more fighting, no more deaths, no more dreams being crushed. Naruto smiled as people congratulated him for a job well done. He sighed with satisfaction, not only was the war over but his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, had returned. It sudden and unexpected but he had appeared at the battlefield with his team, Orochimaru, and the four kage. His own dad had fought alongside him.

Naruto looked around looking for Sakura. He finally spotted her standing there talking with someone, he smiled and called out to her, "Sakura-chan!"

His smile slowly turned faded when the people in front of her moved. Sakura wasn't just talking with anyone, she standing there talking to Sasuke. He wasn't too surprised though, she did love him after all. Naruto turned away and closed his eyes, as long as Sakura is happy, that's all that mattered. He smiled a bit.

_As long as she's happy… _he thought.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, he down at her, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Sakura and for almost taking your life. Could you ever forgive me?"

Sakura smiled a bit, "You're my teammate, of course I forgive you."

"Thank you," Sasuke said with a nod.

Sakura nodded back and continued to look up at Sasuke. Yes this was the Sasuke she used to know, who she loved, who she wanted to be with. Sakura touched her heart, it wasn't pounding like used to when she was around Sasuke. Her cheeks weren't warm and red. Her palms weren't sweaty and her knees weren't buckling.

_I'm happy that Sasuke-kun is here. But… I- _her thoughts trailed off as she felt Sasuke's hand touch her shoulder gently.

Her eyes met Sasuke, "Sakura," he began. "I can tell, I'm not the one you want to be with right now." Sasuke's eyes looked in another direction, Sakura began to search what he was looking at. After a few moments she saw that he was looking at Naruto.

"Wha-what?" she stammered. "You think I want to be with Naruto? Sasuke-kun you know I-"

"No, I can see it, you're not in love with me anymore," Sasuke cut her off. "It's Naruto."

Sakura watched as Naruto interacted with his fellow comrades, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, Sai, Ino, and… Hinata. Hinata was standing right there next Naruto, smiling and giggling. Sakura watched as Hinata touched Naruto's shoulder, he looked down and smiled at her in return. Sakura perched her lips, that's the second time Hinata made physical contact with Naruto.

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke continued. "Hinata seems to like Naruto, a lot."

"She does, she loves Naruto." Sakura replied, looking away from the scene.

"And you do too, I can see the jealousy in your eyes Sakura."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, he was right, she was jealous. Naruto was the one she loved- her eyes widened as a faint blushed appeared on her cheeks. Naruto… she loved… Naruto. After months and months of wondering what these feelings that she had towards Naruto were, she finally figured it out. It took Sasuke, the one she thought she loved, to help her finally realize that Naruto was who she deeply and truly loved.

Sakura smiled up at Sasuke, he smiled a bit back her and nodded, "Go to him."

Sakura turned and ran in the direction Naruto was in, "Naruto!" she called. Naruto and the others looked over seeing Sakura running towards them. Naruto turned fully around, watching the pinkette run towards him, shouting his name. What was this all the sudden? Why wasn't she with Sasuke?

"Sakura-chan! Why aren't you with-!" he paused as Sakura threw her arms around Naruto.

Naruto eyes widened, looking down at his comrade in shock, "Sakura-chan? What are you doing?"

"Naruto…" she whispered, burying herself into him.

Naruto's face turned a deep red, "Sakura-chan, why are you hugging me? Shouldn't you be hugging Sasuke? You love him after all…"

Sakura shook her head, a bright blush appeared as she stared into Naruto's eyes, "No, Naruto. I've finally realized it's you I really love!"

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard, Sakura just said she loved him. He looked into Sakura's green eyes, Sakura stared back into Naruto blue ones. He tilted his head little, "Do you mean it, Sakura-chan?"

"Baka, I meant it the first time, I was-was just conflicted, but now, now I know I do truly love you," Sakura said. "I want to be with you, Naruto."

It only took a moment for Naruto to realize that Sakura was being honest with him. He smiled brightly, he only had dreamt of this moment. Naruto held Sakura close to him, "I love you too, I've always love you, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura and Naruto stared into each others eyes, forgetting that the others were watching them. Naruto leaned forward a bit, his lips quivering. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Can I- kiss you?"

Sakura blushed deeply at the question, but nodded "Yes but, no funny business, alright?"

"Okay, okay…" he chuckled, before pressing his lips to Sakura's.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would want to be with Naruto. Sakura never thought she would ever fall in love with him. But, now here she was kissing him, holding him in front of everyone. She could hear people, 'ooohing' and 'awwwing' behind them, but at the moment she didn't care what they thought…

End.

* * *

**A/N ~ This NaruSaku fanfic, updated only three more to go... ^^" I hope you enjoyed the story! :) Sorry it's a bit on the short side. **


	6. Story 6: Sakura-chan is!

Story 6: Prompt: Naruto finds out Sakura is pregnant, but she doesn't realize it, or does she? ;3

* * *

Sakura-chan's... WHAT?!

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha with his beautiful wife, Sakura, their hands locked together. It was the first time where Naruto could actually spend some quality time with his wife. Since becoming Hokage it was kind of hard for him to actually see her a lot, but when he did see her he made the most out of the day or afternoon.

Sakura looked up at her husband, "Naruto, I'm feeling hungry."

"So soon? We just ate not too long ago!"

"Yeah, but I didn't eat all that much," Sakura said, stopping.

"Wha-what?" Naruto said. "You had three orders of sweet dumplings!"

"So? Come on, you can treat me to some ramen!"

"Well, okay," Naruto said, smiling. "Anything for you!"

Sakura began leading him to Ichiraku's, Sakura's appetite certainly had grown over the past few days. Naruto had never seen his wife want to eat so much. Normally she wouldn't even want to eat breakfast, normally he had to persuade her to eat something. But the past few days he found her sneaking food and eating on her own will.

_I wonder why she's so hungry all the time? _Naruto wondered as he continued to follow her. _I know! I'll ask Granny Tsunade! She's doctor after all! _

xXxXx

Later that afternoon, Naruto went to see Tsunade at the hospital to ask about Sakura's condition. As he walked he counted the money he had left in his frog pouch, he didn't have much left. Just about 2,000 yen, Sakura ate six bowls of ramen! She never ate that much! Naruto sighed as he placed his toad back into a side pouch, "Sakura-chan is going to clean me out." he said.

He looked up and saw Tsunade standing at the front desk with some other doctors. He called out to her, "Hey, Granny Tsunade!"

Tsunade looked back smiled a bit, "Well, well if it isn't the Hokage. What brings you here?"

"I have a question about health," Naruto began. "And I figure you could be the one to help me."

Tsunade placed a hand on her hip and looked at Naruto in surprise. Him, the knucklehead Hokage, wanted to know something about health?

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"Well, something is wrong with Sakura-chan."

Tsunade looked alarmed, "What's wrong with her? Do I need to go to her? What are her symptoms?"

"Oh, don't worry! It's nothing serious!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking his head. "She's just eating a lot more than usual. I mean we could eat a meal an hour earlier and then twenty minutes later she's hungry again."

Naruto rubbed his chin, "Not to mention she's having mood swings too, and when she eats, she has all these weird food cravings!"

Tsunade placed her fingers on her forehead, and smiled. He really was clueless wasn't he? Tsunade placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and laughed, "Naruto, I know what's wrong with Sakura."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Cause I have no idea."

"Naruto, Sakura is… pregnant."

Naruto's eyes widen, the word rang through his head. No, no he couldn't have heard right could he? Sakura, his Sakura, his wife, was pregnant? No, no he couldn't have heard that right. He laughed, "I'm-I'm sorry, Granny Tsunade, I thought you just said that Sakura-chan is pregnant."

"I did, Sakura is pregnant. She herself will be finding out soon."

Naruto sudden felt dizzy, the whole room began to spin. He laughed nervously, "Sakura-chan… is pregnant…with a baby… a ba-!"

Naruto fell forward, Tsunade caught him, "Get a hold youself!"

xXxXx

After Naruto found out Sakura was expecting, he watched over Sakura carefully. He did small things that seemed to hard for her and did them himself. He kept her well fed and took great care of her. Sakura soon began to notice that her husband was being a little more helpful than usual, "Naruto are you sick or something?" she asked.

"Me? Sick? No! Just taking care of my beautiful wife!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Why?"

Naruto looked at her, "Why? Because I love you!"

"Naruto…. I think you know something." Sakura placing her hands on her hips.

"Kno-know something? Me? I know nothing!" Naruto said, shaking his head. "There is a reason why you call me a baka!"

Sakura giggled, "I think you have finally figured out my little secret."

"Huh?"

Sakura took Naruto's hand and placed it on her stomach, Naruto looked down at her stomach and then looked up. He smiled brightly, "You knew this whole time huh, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, blushing faintly, "I found out a week ago that I was pregnant." she began. "I'm going to be a mother."

"And-and I'm going to be a father! A father! Sakura-chan, I'm so happy!" he exclaimed, hugging her.

His wife smiled as she hugged him back, "I'm happy too. Our baby will have the best father in the world…"

End.

* * *

**A/N ~ So here is the sixth story! Sorry it's been awhile! ^^" I will try and update again soon! :D **


End file.
